A Surprise Meeting
by Pen and Paper71
Summary: Neither had really expected anyone to be up at that time of night, but there they both were. Sometimes it helps to have someone with whom you can talk honestly.


A/N- This was written as a drabble request for a friend. It takes place during Book 2 with Frey added into the normal cast. I'm ignoring FE12 for the purposes of this story because I honestly don't care for most of what I've been hearing about the game, especially when it comes to characterization, and I find this frustrating. I hope that you enjoy this.

"Are you okay, Frey?" Catria asked the gray haired knight as she walked up behind him. She was surprised to see him awake so late when everyone else was asleep and even more surprised by the rather distant look on his face. Although she did not claim to know him as well as some of the others in the army, they were on friendly terms now, often conversing when the opportunity presented itself. Never before had she seen such an odd look on the other knight's face.

Shocked by the sudden interruption as he had been certain that he would be the only one awake, Frey spun around to face the newcomer, his eyes straining through the darkness to identify the person who had spoken.

"Catria? Is that you?" Frey asked quietly as he recognized her. "What are you doing awake at this hour?"

The pegasus knight smiled. "I could ask you the same question."

Silence was all that answered her quip. Worried by her friend's odd behavior, Catria struggled for the words to draw him out. "To answer your question, I just could not get my mind to settle enough for me to sleep, so I figured that I would take walk and try to clear my head."

"What is troubling you?" Frey responded finally, his eyes reflecting concern.

"Nothing specific really. I'm... just worried about what the future might hold. Everything feels so uncertain right now..."

Catria strained for something else to say as silence fell between them again, but Frey responded before she could speak again.

"Yes, it does," Frey whispered quietly, his gaze focused on something in the distance. "I imagine that might be part of my own unease as well."

"And the rest of it?" Catria prompted gently as she took another step towards him, laying her hand comfortingly on his arm.

"I'm just... weary of war," Frey admitted, his eyes finally shifting to look at Catria. "We have just barely recovered from the destruction of the first and, yet, here we are again. I know that there is no other choice and I have no doubt that I will be prepared to fight again by morning, but tonight I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes to come to terms with my feelings on the situation."

Catria hesitated a moment before responding. When she finally spoke again, her voice with gentle and understanding. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. Would you like me to leave you alone then?"

A small smile crossed her companion's face. "I am about to be retire for the night anyway. Thank you for talking to me like this. Just being able to put my concerns into words appears to have helped me some. I should be able to sleep now. Do you plan on staying up much longer?"

"No, I think that I'll try to go back to bed as well. I want to be well prepared for tomorrow." Catria's eyes glanced back in the direction of her tent, her weariness finally starting to catch up with her. "Besides, I do not want Palla to wake up and discover that I am missing. She has enough on her mind right now without having to worry about me."

Frey nodded. "Let's head back then, so that we can get some rest. There are few things as dangerous as being tired on a battlefield."

Catria agreed and the pair headed back to where their tents were located. Fortunately, they had not wandered very far away, so they arrived at their destination quickly.

They arrived at Catria's tent first and, after a quick good bye, the two knights parted.

As Frey made his way back to his sleeping quarters, he found his eyes drawn up to the sky. It was beautiful this time of night.

"Good night, Catria. And thank you," he whispered before heading into his own tent for the night.


End file.
